kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Enter Musashi (May Issue)
A certain Powerhouse Story I am Musashi, I am a battleship. I was constructed back in the era where people fight and hurt one another. But, While I am one of the strongest ships built to ever fight a big war, I am also the one who suffered tremendous injuries during that exchange in the battle of the Philippine Seas. But, As I was saying this... I realized that this world is a lot different from the world I came from, And Somehow I was given a maiden body. Interesting... I can now move freely, think freely and even taste the air outside as I try to discover the wonders behind this reawakening. But somehow, why does the memories of that cruel war imprinted in my head? I wonder about that, But nonetheless, I must greet the person who managed to call me into this world and serve him until I drew blood and die serving. As I came to realize, I am in a dark room filled with Machineries. The door opened and I was surprised to see two shadows standing in the entrance. ________________________________________________________________________________ Hiro: See, I told you It's a Yamato-class Battleship. That timer alone can determine the truth. Sazanami: Master, What if someone tampered the timer and put a bogus one, And got a Mutsu or a Kongou. How can I explain to the higher-ups why you do an LSC in a middle of a strengthtening period? Hiro: But, the end justifies the means. Since we got a Yamato-class Battleship, It's alright. Asides, We can now take on harder maps without having the liberty of someone crossing the red line again and again. Please do write that He did that to make the fleet stronger to the upcoming raid of the abyssal base. Sazanami: Alright Master, But since she herself is also a colossal eater too, Let me remind you to save a bit whenever it is possible. Hiro: Okay. Oh, the door is open. Welcome to the Raven's Base! My name is Admiral Hiro, I am the Admiral of this base. Musashi: I am Musashi, I am the second ship of the Yamato-class Battleship. Like Yamato, I am Also a proud Battleship that served during the war. Hiro: Good, So you are a Yamato-class too. I am delighted to add you to our growing force. Musashi: With Pleasure. Admiral, Can I ask you a few questions? Hiro: Okay. What are those questions that bothers you? Musashi: Firstly, What Era are we in? Hiro: Well, We are in the Era of not so Peaceful times. We are currently living in a world where the war you mentioned didn't happened and in a world where Abyssals Threatens to destroy Humanity instead of Humanity that kills one another. Musashi: So I'm not from here. I see. What are the Abyssals? Hiro: They are the embodiment of all our negative emotions that came not only from this world, But also to the parallel worlds and the worlds that did not exist in this time plane. They dwell in darkest part of the ocean, multiplying and waiting for the moment to make Humanity go extinct. Musashi: I see, So when you put it into simpler terms, It's a collective body full of hate,regrets and a lot of bad vibes from people all over the universe. Hiro: Thanks for the nice follow up. Yes, You are indeed correct. Their origins is unknown but your origins is as doubtful as theirs. But, You are all born from the hope of all those who lived, died and still living in this day. In any time, place and any dimensions. Musashi: I see. Why are we given this body? Hiro: A ship-girl soul is fragile, but if you put it in a pure state body like the one you are right now, They awaken. Asides, The souls only responds to a girl's body. I also have a soul of a ship-girl but it does not awaken in any circumstances. Musashi: I see, But this body and coverage is quitely exotic even for me. Are you perhaps looking at them now? Hiro: Technically, I am looking at it right now. But Sazanami will kill me if I intend to do anything to you. So rest assured; If that clothing is not to your taste, I shall make arrangement on the clothes you want to wear. Musashi: It's fine. I'm good with this. Oh, Can you make 2 sets of corporate clothes and a Clothes fit for a runner. Somehow, I wanted to see how far I can go. Hiro: Noted. Sazanami, Make reservations to our tailor. She will handle the measurements. Sazanami: Alright Master, Sazanami will handle this swiftly. Sazanami writes down an order slip and handed it to the Admiral. Hiro: Thanks for the hard work. Here is the slip, Sazanami will guide you to our tailor who happens to like making dresses for fun. Don't worry, she is a great person. By the way, Anymore questions? Musashi: Is Yamato here in this base? Hiro: Well I am kinda sorry to tell you but she is not yet here. I had a hard time calling your sister out. But We will make sure to properly call her next time. Musashi-san, Welcome to the Raven's base! this is your home from now on. Musashi: Thank you! ________________________________________________________________ Sazanami Escorted Musashi to the Tailor's room only to find tons of dresses meant for destroyers scattered around the floor. Sazanami Called the Tailor who was currently reading a catalogue for kids clothes. Sazanami: Nagato-san! We have a new customer, Master is paying you this time around. So please have her clothes made already. Oh, Can you clean up a bit. Nagato: Sazanami, it's been a while. Here is the Akizuki-class Dress you ordered to me yesterday. Oh, It's Musashi. Long time no see! Musashi: Nagato, Where's your prideful self disappeared? Nagato: No Ma'am. It didn't disappeared at all! I am here also as a tailor to our small base. The Admiral Has recognized my skill in making Clothes so he gave me this task of making clothes. Musashi: I see. Even though you drool like a maniac on some pictures of kids, you still have that flame burning in your eyes. Nagato: Yes Ma'am. I idolized you for helping the escort fleet escaped during the rough times. I want to learn that from you too! Musashi: Well then, After you make my clothes; Every morning at 5, we will run around the base and exercise so that we can be helpful to our escorts. Nagato: Yes! Sazanami: I hate to say this, but Nagato-san... You still have work to do. Please measure Musashi-san and do the orders written in the order slip. Musashi-san, You can stay here and Chat with Nagato-san but be sure to come at the mess hall at 2000 hours, We will introduce you to the fleet. Musashi: Okay young girl. By the way, you really have an air of authority here, are you perhaps the secretary ship? Sazanami: Yes. I am indeed the Secretary ship today. But, We have our shifts too. I normally worked as a deputy officer. Musashi: I see, despite your young demeanor; you have the skills of making things work around. Oh, Please tell the Admiral that I want to test him into a battle of liquor. Sazanami: Master doesn't drink alcohol at all. He said that his stomach will be upset if he took an alcoholic beverage. Musashi: I see. Sazanami: Musashi-san, I have to go now. I still have work to do. Musashi: Okay. Take care little girl. Can I know your name? Sazanami: It's Sazanami. It's read as 'ren' but I am called as Sazanami. Nice Meeting you Musashi-san. Musashi: Good. Sazanami, do your best. I know that you like that young man. Sazanami: Eh... (blushes) Sazanami Runs towards to the office Nagato: It's old news Ma'am, Everyone in the base knows that already. But oh well, Since she still get this red by cheering her on. It's kinda refreshing to see her blush once in a while. Musashi: I see. Say, Is Mutsu here too? Nagato: Yes. She is currently training with the carriers and a few bunch of Heavy cruisers. Musashi: I see. Now then, let's talk for a while and keep ourselves busy with the clothes I want to wear. (This world is indeed interesting, My get-up would be a stunning performance.) Nagato: With pleasure! (I wish the Admiral would give me a coupon where I can cuddle Uzuki and Yayoi for an hour. I really wanted to see them now!!!) Musashi-san, I'll add two more clothes if you don't mind. It's for the casual strolls and day-offs. Musashi: Okay. And then, Nagato Worked hard until they reached the dinner time. __________________________________________________________________________________ Dinner at the Mess hall ''Musashi: are a lot of us here. I also saw the lucky crane that the people are talking about back in those days. Oh, the Carrier duo approached me.'' Akagi: Welcome home Musashi-san! We are the pride of the First CarDiv Akagi and here standing beside me is my best buddy and my partner-in-crime Kaga-san. I've heard some rumours about you, And they said that you can eat more food than me. I shall challenge you to a eating contest. Musashi: Well, that was unexpected. I was hoping for a drinking contest with the Admiral but I got an eating contest with the carriers. I'll take it. Hiro: Stop it for now folks. I am still here. By the way, the eating contest may start after I introduced the newest member of our fleet. Musashi-san, Can you come up here? Musashi: Okay. Musashi walks to the center of the hall and the spotlight shone on her. Musashi: I am Musashi, I am the second ship of the Yamato-class Battleships. Nice meeting you all! Hiro: Okay, that's good. Musashi, How's your time spent with Nagato? Musashi: Well, I am a bit disappointed by her form but I saw that her flame is burning brighter than before. Say, How long was she here? Hiro: She came here along with Mutsu almost a month ago. They became a force to be reckoned with. Musashi: I see, I am interested in the clothes she made, can I become her model? Hiro: That's not for me to decide. Nagato will make a decision to that. Musashi: I see. Can I resume my fight with the carriers? Hiro: Yeah. By the way. I am making the food so go make a killing. Musashi: Alright! And to that day onwards, Musashi became a legend by beating the CarDiv 1 Duo in an eating contest. They call her the 'endless void' in the mess hall. Nagato chosed Musashi to became an exclusive model for the clothes made for Battleships, carriers and cruisers. Nagato has yet to decide who will become the model for the dresses she made for the destroyers and Submarines. Late night at the base. Musashi is heavy on her thoughts. Musashi: see, this is not the world I knew. Yamato is also not here. But, Nagato and Mutsu treated me as their older sister. I'm grateful for that. That young girl (Sazanami), she still has a lot of hardships to go before making that man say his true intentions to her, I can somehow see their future together. Probably I have a clairvoyance ability. I shall not reveal this to him. I wanted him to work hard. I wonder, Samidare is also appearing in my visions too, being married to the Admiral. Looks like I can see the future, But the future is a branched road... there's a lot of posibilities. Looks like I have to support that hardworking girl. She might not realized it but, The Admiral genuinely loves her. Then the Admiral appeared in the shadows. Hiro: Musashi, Looks like it's a great ability you have. Musashi: ! Hiro: Don't worry, I am here to patrol the area. Afterall, The base is still near the ocean. Musashi: I see, How come I can't feel your presence at all? Hiro: Oh, It's a ninja Illusion technique that incorporate minimal movements and a focused mind. I can't teach you that because you are incompatible to use that, But Nagato can train you to strengthen your Physical power. She can sew clothes and weight heavy objects with ease, that is indeed cheating. Musashi: Well, I thought that she was degraded to a tailor and was not strong enough. But, When I saw the weights lying on the floor, I realized that her strength was also there. How Ironic that she is making clothes despite being a Sports Buff. But, she is slow in running. Hiro: I see. But, I knew that you'll train her anyways so I'll leave this matters to you. Musashi: Affirmative. Hiro: I'll go now. I need to go to that area. Take care Musashi, The drunkards assemble at Houshou's place every night so go there instead of asking me for a contest of liquor. I do not like it anyways. And also, I have a special ability. All ship-girls have a dormant ability, but most of them do not realize it at all. I have an ability to detect and manipulate the skill others use against me. It's like I can cheat every ability a person has. Musashi: Ah, I guess It's no use using it against you. Afterall, All I can see it's black and white static. But, I can still look at your secretaries. Hiro: I don't mind. The future is indeed a branching road. Oh, I'll train you ASAP starting tomorrow. You go to sleep now. Musashi: Alright. Looks like You are a crazy Admiral. Well, You are right. I'll go sleep now. This Onee-san will see how Sazanami's story unfolds. Goodnight! Musashi went to sleep in her room. That night Musashi saw a changed future in her dreams. -end. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature